solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Духоборы
Духобо́ры (духобо́рцы) — особая этноконфессиональная группа русских. Исторически русская религиозная группа, приверженцами Русской православной церкви и некоторыми социологами часто квалифицирующаяся как конфессия христианского направления, отвергающая внешнюю обрядность церкви. Идейно близка к английским квакерам. Одно из ряда учений, получивших общее название «духовных христиан»Гололоб Г. Богословие и национальный вопрос.. У истоков духоборства стоял Силуан Колесников, живший в селе Никольское Екатеринославской губернии в 1755—1775 гг. Духоборство распространилось по многим губерниям и подверглось преследованиям со стороны православных духовных властей и полиции. Истоки и основы духоборчества Наименование духоборцев им дал архиепископ Екатеринославский Амвросий (или, по мнению других историков, предшественник Амвросия Никифор ФеотокиSpiritual Origins and the Beginnings of Doukhobor History. A keynote address given by Russian ethnographer and archivist Svetlana A. Inikova at the Doukhobor Centenary Conference, held at the University of Ottawa on October 22-24, 1999. (Doukhobor Genealogy Website)) в 1785 году, который хотел этим сказать, что новое учение — противление Святому Духу. Сами представители этой конфессии, узнав о таком названии, охотно приняли его, в том смысле, что, отрицая религиозную внешность, они являются поборниками духа. Письменных источников, принадлежащих духоборам тех времён, не сохранилось, так как они не одобряли «писаное, мёртвое слово», противопоставляя ему живое, устное — «книгу животную». Григорий Сковорода написал для них своего рода катехизис «Исповедание веры Духоборцев», поданное губернатору в качестве своего рода апологетики. Исходный пункт учения духоборов — квакерская идея: Отрицают первородный грех: ''«всяк сам по себе грешен и спасён». Веруют в перерождение души: «после смерти душа благочестивого человека переходит в тело живого праведника или новорождённого, а душа беззаконника — в животное». Считают, что воскрешение Христа нужно понимать в духовном смысле: Исповедуются только Богу; пост считают воздержанием от злых мыслей и дел; богослужение совершают в комнате; брак не почитают таинством; не признают внешних отличий между людьми; не клянутся; отказываются от военной службы и присяги вообще. Отрицают всякую обрядовость, выражая это отрицание в пословицах, Делами общины управляет сходка старейшин. Отличаются трудолюбивой и нравственной жизнью. История движения в XIX—XX вв Правление Александра I Посланный в 1801 г. для собирания сведений о духоборах, И. В. Лопухин дал о них самый хороший отзыв. После этого был издан указ о переселении всех духоборов в Мелитопольский уезд Таврической губернии, на берега реки Молочной. При обилии земли (79 000 десятин) они перенимали от поселенных в соседстве с ними меннонитов много полезных нововведений. Лидер духоборов в Крыму Савелий Капустин завел там коммунистические порядки — обработка земли сообща, деление урожая поровну. В 1818 г. Александр I посетил село духоборов Терпение (теперь — Мелитопольский район, Запорожская область), пробыл там два дня и распорядился освободить всех духоборов и доставить их в Крым. В 1820 их освободили от присяги. С тех пор Александр I пользуется у духоборов исключительным почитанием — ему был даже поставлен памятникСомин Н. В. Духоборы. Закавказская ссылка При Николае I духоборы вновь потеряли расположение властей. Освоенные духоборами впервые крымские земли стали безопасны и быстро осваивались русскими православными крестьянами, из-за чего правительство стало считать духоборов нежелательными соседями. В 1837 году последовал указ о переселении их с Молочных вод в Закавказский край. В 1843 году известный Гакстгаузен посетил духоборов, ещё остававшихся на Молочных водах, о чём оставил ценные сведения. thumb|[[Гореловка (Грузия)|Гореловка, «столица» духоборцев в Грузии, 1893]] В 1841 году началась высылка духоборов в Грузию и Азербайджан. Они показывали покорность властям, говоря: Между 1841—1845 годами было переселено около 5000 духоборовРусские в Грузии. В Грузии духоборы поселились компактно в южных горных районах Джавахетии, к тому времени практически обезлюдевших. Они основали 10 деревень на территории современного Ниноцминдского района (до 1991 года — Богдановский), называемых Джавахетской Духоборией: Владимировка, Тамбовка и Родионовка на северо-востоке района (вокруг озера Паравани), остальные на юге района: Богдановка (ныне Ниноцминда), Спасовка, Орловка, Гореловка, Ефремовка, Калмыково и Троицкое. На территории современного Азербайджана, высланные духоборы основали несколько поселений, имеющих до сей поры русские названия: Славянка, Ивановка, Новосаратовка и Новоивановка. Сожжение оружия в июне 1895 : ''Основная статья Духоборческий погром (1895) В 1887 г. на Кавказе была введена всеобщая воинская повинность. В знак протеста по местам расселения духоборов прокатились волнения. В 1895 г. нескольких тысяч духоборов в Елизаветопольской и Тифлисской губерниях и в Карсской области по совету Петра Веригина заявили властям о своём полном отказе от военной службы. В ночь с 28 на 29 июня они снесли в кучу все имевшееся у них оружие, облили его керосином и под пение псалмов сожгли. На подавление волнений в селах Тифлисской губернии правительство выслало казаков, и после экзекуции двести человек были посажены в тюрьму. Семьи зачинщиков, числом до четырёхсот, разосланы по деревням Тифлисской губернии, по две-три семьи, без земли и с запретом общения между собою. Призванные и отказавшиеся служить духоборы были заключены в Екатериноградский дисциплинарный батальон. Обычной практикой было осуждение духоборов на 6-7 лет дисциплинарного батальона не за сам отказ, а за неподчинение приказам командиров. В одной станице Терской области была построена большая крепость для исправления непокорных и провинившихся солдат, и в этой крепости духоборов мучили голодом и холодом, били кулаками и прикладами ружей, секли розгами и сажали в холодные карцеры. Многие из них умерли. В. Г. Чертков в 1896 г. написал об этом статью «Напрасная жестокость», которая была прочитана Николаю II. После этого отказников стали ссылать на 18 лет в Якутию.Герман Алёткин, Виталий Адаменко. ОТКАЗ ОТ ВОЕННОЙ СЛУЖБЫ В ПЕРВЫЕ ГОДЫ СОВЕТСКОЙ ВЛАСТИ Защита Льва Толстого и толстовцев В защиту духоборов выступил Лев Николаевич Толстой. Он и его последователи организовали одну из первых массовых кампаний в отечественной и международной прессе, сравнивая гонения на духоборов в России с гонениями на первых христианЛ. Н. Толстой «О гонениях на духоборов». Письмо в иностранные газеты. В. Г. Чертков опубликовал подробности о травле крестьян в английской газете. Затем В. Г. Чертков, П. И. Бирюков и И. М. Трегубов написали воззвание к русской общественности, призывая помочь духоборам, которых лишили средств к жизни. Толстой дополнил воззвание своим послесловием и передал в помощь голодающим тысячу рублей, а также обещал впредь отдавать голодающим крестьянам все гонорары, которые получал в театрах за исполнение его пьес. В результате этой акции В. Чертков был изгнан за границу, а Бирюков и Трегубов отправлены во внутреннюю ссылку в ПрибалтикуМарк Поповский. Русские мужики рассказывают. Последователи Л. Н. Толстого в Советском Союзе. 1918—1977 . Эмиграция в Канаду thumb|240px|[[Лев Лагорио (1827—1905). Батумский порт (1881). Отсюда духоборы отправлялись через Атлантику в 1898 и 1899 гг.]]Несмотря на широкий общественный и международный резонанс событий 1895, компромисса с властями в вопросе защиты духоборов достигнуто не было. С инициативным и финансовым участием Льва Толстого и зарубежных квакеров было принято решение об эмиграции духоборов. В качестве возможных мест нового поселения рассматривались Маньчжурия, Китайский Туркестан (план одного из инициаторов идеи эмиграции, дипломата, отвечавшего за восточное направление, Э. Э. Ухтомского), Кипр, Гавайи и т. д. Исходно обследованный духоборами Кипр не был одобрен из-за того, что новопоселенцам выделялось недостаточно земли, а также из-за неподходящего климата. Лев Толстой обратился через сына Сергея к своему сподвижнику Владимиру Черткову (в это время высланному за границу и проживающему в Великобритании) за помощью. В свою очередь, Чертков обратился к знаменитому анархисту князю Петру Кропоткину, а тот — с просьбой о содействии в переселении в Канаду, к профессору политэкономии из Университета Торонто, Джеймсу Мейвору. В 1898—1899 годах примерно 8.000 духоборов эмигрировали в Канаду, в неосвоенные районы провинции Саскачеван. Чтобы использовать гонорар для финансирования переселения, Лев Толстой специально закончил ранее отложенный роман «Воскресение». Хотя ни духоборы, ни сочувствующие не были уверены в необходимости эмиграции, наряду с поддержкой из-за рубежа они встретили подчеркнуто негативное отношение властей (например, запрет на возвращение). Старички (старейшины общины) пророчествовали: Перевозку наиболее значительных партий духоборов из Батума в порты Квебек и ГалифаксIndex to Doukhobor Ship Lists at doukhobor.org (Doukhobor Genealogy Website), список кораблей, перевозивших духоборов, англ. яз., ссылка актуальна на 29 января 2008 в 1898 г. осуществляли корабль «Лейк Гурон» и корабль «Лейк Супериор». Сопровождающими (и в качестве переводчиков) выступили Сергей Львович Толстой, а также (10 декабря 1898—12 января 1899) толстовец Л. А. Сулержицкий и доктор А. И. Бакунин. В апреле 1899 г. третью крупнейшую партию духоборов сопровождал Владимир Бонч-Бруевич. В результате поездки, проведя год в Канаде, по просьбе переселенцевБонч-Бруевич В. Обращение к канадским, закавказским, амурским, самарским и ко всем прочим духоборцам. Животная книга духоборцев. Санкт-Петербург, 1909, ссылка актуальна на 29 января 2008 В. Бонч-Бруевич составил образцовый сборник псалмов духоборов Канады — «Животную книгу духоборцев». Небольшие партии духоборов активно прибывали в Канаду на протяжении последующих лет через порты Европы, как правило на средства ранее переехавших духоборов. В 1903 году к единоверцам в Канаде присоединился освобождённый из ссылки П. Веригин. thumb|240px| Духоборы-женщины тянут плуг в [[Манитоба|Манитобе (Канада)]] Духоборы Канады в XX веке Духоборы поселились на целинных землях степной провинции Саскачеван. Им разрешили не служить в армии, получить смежные земельные участки так, чтобы можно было селиться деревнями и обрабатывать землю совместно. Но когда власти потребовали от них принести клятву на верность правительству, многие отказались подчиниться, и у духоборов экспроприировали 260 000 акров земли, ставшей пригодной к возделыванию в ходе коллективной обработки, так как это было условием получения земли в собственность. В 1908—1911 гг. шесть тысяч духоборов последовали в Британскую Колумбию, самую западную провинцию Канады, где они основали Христианскую Общину Всемирного братстваХелен Клукач (Торонто) — Духоборы Канады Празднуют Юбилей. . Доходы коммуны росли, общинная собственность оценивалась в несколько миллионов долларов. Но в то же время назревали и идеологические конфликты. Некоторые из участников общины ставили авторитет Веригина под сомнение. В 1924 году Пётр Веригин погиб при загадочных обстоятельствах. Движение распалось. Участники радикального течения «Сыны свободы» демонстрировали абсолютное неприятие современной им жизни, в том числе отказываясь посылать своих детей в школы. Более того, они поджигали школьные здания. Также они в знак протеста стали устраивать «голые» демонстрации в канадских городах.Лев Симкин. Путешествия духоборовStephen Leacock. «CANADA. The Foundations of its Future.» Privately printed in Montreal, Canada. MCMXLI. c.VIII p.206 В 1932 году канадская община духоборов была принята в международную антивоенную организацию «Интернационал противников войны» по инициативе В. Ф. Булгакова, последнего секретаря Л. Н. Толстого и члена Совета этой организации, к тому времени тоже оказавшегося в эмиграции за проповедь антимилитаризма. В настоящее время умеренное крыло духоборов возглавляет пра-правнук Петра Васильевича Веригина — Джон Веригин. За вклад в улучшение канадско-российских отношений и последовательную борьбу за мир Джон Веригин был награждён орденом Канады, орденом Британской Колумбии и советским орденом Дружбы народов. Духоборы сегодня Канада Сейчас в Канаде проживает до 30 тыс. потомков духоборов. Из них 5 тыс. человек сохранили веру, более половины — знание русского языка в качестве родногоЧеркасов А., старший научный сотрудник Института США и Канады РАН. «Русские канадцы» , на russedina.ru. Один из представителей — Том Невакшонов — является видным канадским политиком. Грузия С распадом СССР духоборы Грузии вновь начали мигрировать, как организованно, так и стихийно, в Россию и Канаду. Очень незначительное количество духоборов остается в настоящее время в Грузии. Они компактно проживают в Джавахетии (села Гореловка, Ждановка, Спасовка, г. Ниноцминда — в прошлом Богдановка, и др.). Согласно последним данным, в Джавахетии их осталось от 700 до 800 человек.Чихладзе, Иракли. Джавахетские проблемы Грузии. «Солидарность» выпуск № 2 , на newregion.info от 18.06.2006, ссылка актуальна на 29 января 2008 В Гореловке остаются «святые могилки» проповедников, на поклон к которым приезжают духоборы со всего мира. Также особо почитается пещера, где 29 июня 1895 года духоборы сожгли оружие в знак протеста против зла и насилия.Страна Духобория. Уникальный уголок русской культуры сохранился в Ниноцминдском районе Самцхе-Джавахети. Информационный выпуск Посольства России в Грузии № 10 от 25 апреля 2005 г. , на georgia.mid.ru, ссылка актуальна на 31 января 2008 Россия С конца 1980-х гг. духоборы, приехавшие из Грузии, начали селиться в Тульской, Белгородской, Брянской, Орловской, Ростовской областях, частично в рамках российской государственной программы возвращения соотечественников. В 1989 г. группа жителей с. Гореловка переехала из Грузии и поселилась на тульской земле, в деревне Архангельское Чернского районаДухоборы на сайте Центра «Истоки», ссылка актуальна на 31 января 2008. В 1998 году другая группа поселенцев из с. Гореловка, около 200 чел., прибыла в посёлок Мирный в Клетнянском районе Брянской области. Однако большинство работоспособного населения вынуждено было покинуть посёлок в связи с непредоставлением жильяБрянская область готовится принять партию русских духоборов с Кавказа, 17 марта 2006 г. по данным Патриархия.ru/АНН, ссылка актуальна на 1 февраля 2008.. В июне 1991 г. в пос. Целина Ростовской области (с середины 1920-х гг. важного для духоборов центра: при передаче Карсской области Турции именно сюда были переселены её русские жители) состоялся съезд духоборов, на котором создано «Религиозное объединение Духовных Борцов Христа — Духоборцев СССР», переименованное после распада СССР в «Религиозное объединение Духоборцев России». C 2007 г. духоборы начали осваивать Тамбовскую область. Первые 109 человек были расселены в селе Малый Снежеток Первомайского района.Писарев, Евгений. Духоборы из Малого Снежетка. Первые переселенцы обустраиваются на новом месте. «Российская газета» — Черноземье № 4568 от 22 января 2008 г. на ng.ru, ссылка актуальна на 29 января 2008 Духоборы в современной культуре В отличие от самопрезентации духоборов и от их восприятия в Старом Свете, в англоязычной (канадской и американской) популярной культуре за пределами документалистики под духоборами подразумевается отколовшееся от традиции радикальное движение свободников, памятное за яркие выступления в начале XX в. ;Фольклорные ансамбли * Материалы, собранные у современных духоборов Тульской области, в России используют такие коллективы, как Ансамбль Дмитрия Покровского и Фольклорный ансамбль «Истоки». ;Духоборы в художественной литературе Духоборы фигурируют в книге Сергея Алексеева «Сокровища Валькирии» ;Духоборы в популярной музыке * Канадская рок-группа Sons of Freedom выбрала свое название в честь свободников (это один из переводов названия данной религиозной группы). * «Do as the Doukhobors Do» — песня Пита Сигера (издана в сборнике The Best of Broadside 1962—1988: Anthems of the American Underground, в серии Smithsonian Folkways Recordings — SFW40130 2000) * «Ferdinand the Impostor», песня коллектива the Band, включает юмористическую строку, адресованную незнанию Канады её южными соседями: «He claimed he was a Doukhobor / But they never heard of that in Baltimore.» Литература ;Публикации источников * Бонч-Бруевич В.Д. (составитель) [http://duhobor.ru/book.html Животная книга духоборцев]. * Бонч-Бруевич В.Д. (составитель) [http://dukhobors.narod.ru/living_book.htm Животная книга духоборцев]. Санкт-Петербург, 1909 — полный текст в формате PDF. * П. В. Веригин. «Декларация братской жизни» (1898) * Черткова А., Бонч-Бруевич В. (составители) [http://az.lib.ru/d/duhobory/text_0008.shtml Письма духоборческого руководителя Петра Васильевича Веригина], England, «Свободное слово», 1901. * Донсков А. А. (редактор) [http://az.lib.ru/t/tolstoj_lew_nikolaewich/text_1560.shtml Л. Н. Толстой и П. В. Веригин. Переписка.] Институт Мировой Литературы им. А. М. Горького. СПб, Изд-во «Дмитрий Булавин», 1995. ISBN 5-86007-041-1. * Иван Веригин. [http://az.lib.ru/d/duhobory/text_0030.shtml Приветствие… всемирной конференции 1982 года] // «Всемирная конференция. Религиозные деятели за спасение священного дара жизни от ядерной катастрофы. Москва 10-14 мая 1982 года». Издание Московской Патриархии, Москва, 1983. * Бирюков П. Песни, псалмы и гимны русских сектантов, рационалистов и мистиков // История русской литературы. Т. 1. М., 1908. * Бирюков П. Песни, псалмы и гимны русских сектантов, рационалистов и мистиков // История русской литературы. Т. 1. М., 1908. ;Мемуаристика * Сулержицкий Л. [http://antimilitary.narod.ru/society.htm#doukhobors В Америку с духоборами (из записной книжки)]. Иллюстрировано фотографиями с натуры. Москва, «Посредник», 1905 — полный текст. * Родионов. А. А. СССР — Канада. Записки последнего советского посла. М., «Алгоритм», 2007. — главы о духоборах в Канаде. ;Исследования авторов-духоборцев * Кузьма Тарасов. [http://community.livejournal.com/pacificum/21558.html Канадские духоборы как миротворцы] // «Долгий путь российского пацифизма», М., ИВИ РАН, 1997. ;Исследования сочувствующих авторов * Бирюков. П. И. Гонение на христиан в России в 1895 г. С послесловием Л. Н. Толстого * Тверской П. А. Духоборческая эпопея. СПб., 1900. * Бонч-Бруевич В.Д. Духоборцы в канадских прериях. Кн. I—III. — Пг. — 1918 * Бонч-Бруевич В.Д. Сектантство и старообрядчество в 1-й пол. XIX в., Избр. соч., т. 1, М., 1959. * Тан-Богораз В. Г. Духоборы в Канаде // «Русская мысль», М., 1904. * Булгаков Валентин [http://zpalochka.narod.ru/ysna_8.doc Духоборцы (1932) // «Ясная Поляна». Рига, сентябрь-ноябрь 1989. № 8]. ;Исследования с официально-православных позиций * Новицкий О. [http://az.lib.ru/d/duhobory/text_0050.shtml Духоборцы, их история и вероучение]. Киев, 1882. * Плотников К. История и разбор учения рационалистических сект. Пг., 1914. * Харламов И. [http://az.lib.ru/d/duhobory/text_0020.shtml Духоборцы] \\ Русская мысль, 1884, № 11 ;Исследования с официально-атеистических позиций * Клибанов А.И., История религиозного сектантства в России (60-е годы XIX в. — 1917 г.), М., 1965. * Никольский Н.М. История русской церкви. Минск, 1990. С. 361—379. ;Об участии Толстого в переселении духоборов * Зверев А., Туниманов В. Лев Толстой Серия: Жизнь замечательных людей. Москва, «Молодая гвардия», 2007. ISBN 978-5-235-03037-4 * Меликсет-Бек Л. Л. Из истории духоборов в Грузии. — «Труды Тбил. гос. ун-та», т. 78, 1963, с. 121—140. Роль Толстого в переселении духоборов в Канаду (с. 136, 137—138). * Меликсет-Бек Л. Л. Из историй духоборов в Грузии (XIX в.). Автореф. дис. на соиск. учен. степени канд. историч. наук. Тбилиси, 1964. 33 с. (Тбил. гос. ун-т). Об участии Толстого в организации переселения духоборов в Канаду (с. 3, 4, 9, 29—31). * Шкловский В. Лев Толстой. Серия: Жизнь замечательных людей. Москва, «Молодая гвардия», 1963. 864 с.; 27 л. ил. (Жизнь замечательных людей). Часть V. «Воскресение». — «О духоборах» и о «Воскресении». ;Этнографические исследования * Абрамова Т. Н. Религиозные верования и обряды духоборов (по материалам экспедиции РОМК в Целинский район Ростовской области. август 1990 г.). \\ Известия Ростовского областного музея краеведения. Вып. 7. Ростов-на-Дону, 1997. * Абрамова Т. Н. «Животная книга духоборцев» и проблемы народного христианства \\ Христианство и христианская культура в степном Предкавказье и на Северном Кавказе: Сб. науч. ст. Ростов-н/Д., 2000. С. 145—153. * Абрамова Т. Н. Бытовая культура донских духоборов (по материалам историко-бытовых экспедиций Ростовского областного музея краеведения в Целинский район Ростовской области). стр. 161 \\ Известия Ростовского областного музея краеведения. Выпуск 11. Ростов-на-Дону, 2004. * Никитина С. Е. О заговорах в культуре духоборцев и молокан (на материале полевых исследований) \\ Заговорный текст: Генезис и структура. М., 2005. ;Вне категорий * Борисова О. О духоборах в Канаде // «Новая заря». Сан-Франциско. — 1945. — 12 мая * Малов Л. Н. Духоборцы, их история, жизнь и борьба. К 50-летию пребывания духоборцев в Канаде. — North Kldonan, Manitoba. — 1948. * Рыбин А. А. Духоборы и проблема свободников // «Новая заря». Сан-Франциско. — 1964. — 25 августа * Клибанов А.И. Материалы о религиозном сектантстве в архиве В. Г. Черткова // Записки Отдела рукописей РГБ. Вып. 28. — М. — 1965 * Ианникова С. А. Проблемы сохранения русского языка в иноэтнической среде на пример канадских духоборцев // Сохранение и возрождение фольклорных традиций. — М. — 1995. — С 152—162 * Духоборы // Хисамутдинов А. А. После продажи Аляски: Русские на Тихоокеанском побережье Северной Америки (1867—1980-е гг.). Материалы к энциклопедии. — Владивосток: Издательство ВГУЭС. — 2003. — С. 59-61 * Аносова И. А. Канада — вторая Родина духоборцев: интеграция и культурная локализация // «Мир России», 26.10.2006 * Popoff, Eli. Tanya. — Grand Forks, B.C. Canada : Mir Publication Society, c1975. • Makarova, V. 2013. Doukhobor nudism: exploring the socio-cultural roots. Culture and Religion • Makarova V. 2012. The use of Russian in contemporary Doukhobor prayer service. In: International scientific research Internet conference «Current issues in philology and methods of teaching foreign languages»., 1 February — 29th February, 2012, Novosibirsk, Russia. Международнaя научно-практическая Интернет-конференция «Актуальные проблемы филологии и методики преподавания иностранных языков», 1 февраля — 29 февраля 2012 года; http://ffl.nspu.net/?p=144 • Makarova V. A., Usenkova, E.V., Evdokimova, V.V. Evgrafova, K. V. 2011. The Language of Saskatchewan Doukhobors: Introduction to analysis. Izvestija Vysshix uchebnyx zavedenij News of Higher Schools. Serija Gumanitarnyje nauki Humanities. Razdel Lingvistika section. Vol 2 (2), pp 146–151. http://www.isuct.ru/e-publ/gum/ru/2011/t02n02/philology-and-linguistics • Schaarschmidt, G. 2012. Russian language history in Canada. Doukhobor internal and external migrations: effects on language development and structure. In: V. Makarova (Ed), Russian Language Studies in North America: the New Perspectives from Theoretical and Applied Linguistics. London/New York: Anthem Press.pp 235–260. www.anthempress.com * Бороздин А.К. Очерки русского религиозного разномыслия. СПб., 1905. * * Материалы к истории и изучению религиозно-общественных движений в России. Вып. VII. Чемреки. / Под ред. Бонч-Бруевича В.Д. СПб., 1916. * Материалы к истории и изучению русского сектантства и раскола. Вып. II. Животная книга духоборцев / Под ред. Бонч-Бруевича В.Д. СПб., 1909. * Материалы к истории и изучению русского сектантства и старообрядчества. Вып. IV. Новый Израиль / Под ред. Бонч-Бруевича В.Д. СПб., 1911. * Новицкий О. Духоборцы. Их история и вероучение. Киев, 1882. * Пругавин А.С. Раскол и сектантство в русской народной жизни. М., 1915. * Рождественский Т.С., Успенский М.И. Песни русских сектантов и мистиков. СПб., 1912. * Тульпе И.А., Курс лекций «Христианское сектантство в России» для студентов-религиоведов кафедры философии религии и религиоведения СПбГУ, 2001 * Федотов Г. Стихи духовные. Русская народная вера по духовным стихам. М., 1991. Примечания См. также * Диалект духоборов Канады * Толстовство * Молокане * Квакеры Ссылки * Духоборчество // Православная Богословская Энциклопедия. Том 5. Издание Петроград. Приложение к духовному журналу «Странник» за 1904 г. * * www.doukhobor.org — Doukhobor Genealogy Website. * www.doukhobor.ru — Историко-Генеалогический Архив. * www.duhobor.ru — сайт российских духоборов. * dukhobors.narod.ru — духоборческая община. г. Ростов-на-Дону. * Раздел «Духоборы» в проекте «Классика» * Раздел «Духоборы» в проекте «Вне насилия» * Ирина Аносова. Канада — вторая Родина духоборцев: интеграция и культурная локализация * www.iskra.ca, ISKRA — канадский двуязычный духоборческий журнал * Лев Симкин. Путешествия духоборов * www.spirit-wrestlers.com — Spirit Wrestlers * www.Doukhobor-Museum.org — музей духоборства * Hedwig Lohm, «Dukhobors in Georgia: A Study of the Issue of Land Ownership and Inter-Ethnic Relations in Ninotsminda rayon (Samtskhe-Javakheti)». November 2006. Available in English and Russian Категория:Духоборы Категория:Пацифизм